


We Made A Family Where There Was None

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lena Luthor Is A Ray Of Sunshine, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Lena Luthor, Sueprcorp, Super Twins, at least from American tune, i think i have a fanfiction problem, imagine this is like season 10 or something, or you will be a little confused, super family, theyre in chronological order, you should read the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Before all this, before the kids and Kara, the Luthors were raised to believe money was the only thing that mattered. Love was a false ideal, paling in comparison to the weight riches carried.Lena knew she could be poor, left with only her family beside her, and she would still be happy. Without the Luthor fortune, Lex was just an angry man preaching to the choir.Lena contemplates motherhood for her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	We Made A Family Where There Was None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [OUAT_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [LunaPris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPris/gifts), [Leelan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelan22/gifts), [kldzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kldzl/gifts).



> danny's song by loginns and messina. i really like how this turned out. i also just love lena so much, her and her complicated ass. you guys have been super cool in the comments and i have loved getting to read them!! its helping me so much you have no idea! i was so sucked into finishing this that it is now midnight. oops. let me know what you think in the comments, i hope you like this one! until next time friends!

“you sure you don’t wanna come along lee?” Kara asked as she and Zorel stood by the front door. They were headed to Zorel’s baseball practice. Usually they dropped him off together and watched, simultaneously entertaining the twins, but today she felt something was different. Something was pulling her to just keep her and the twins home. A little gut feeling that she didn’t usually listen to pulling her to stay with the newborns.

Admittedly, Lena had become more of a homebody since the twins were born so maybe that was why.

“I'm sure. You two have fun.” Lena waved, her wife smiling at her. Kara walked over to her; car keys still gripped tightly in her hand. Lena had finally convinced her flying was not a good mode of transportation for young children, especially when said child isn’t Supergirl’s. Having their family interact with the hero would only aid in connecting the dots to Kara’s identity and increase the danger they were in already.

She leaned over Lena’s spot on the couch and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. She pulled her head up from Lena’s hair and looked down on the floor, arms still holding herself up on the back of the couch.

The twins were there on a bright blue blanket. There were a few toys and stuffed animals on the floor scattered around them. Lori was on her back, a set of teether keys in her hands. She gnawed on them aggressively as Lyle watched on, an open-mouthed smile on his face. Every few seconds he let out a giggle and kicked his feet.

Kara kissed her again and waved at her children. They continued to be oblivious to her departure, Lori and Lyle having immense fun with a ring of toy keys and lack of speech.

“Bye Munchkins! Ill be back soon!” she walked back to Zorel and fixed his crooked cap. He stood up straighter as she opened the door. Zorel ran out, a casual ‘bye mom’ yelled out as he went, cleats in one hand and bat in the other. Kara shook her head and blew a kiss as she grabbed his duffel bag next to her feet.

“Love you guys” Lena watched her wife close the door, leaving her and the twins to be alone together for the next two hours. Lena could faintly hear Kara suggest ice cream after Zorel’s practice. Her family and their love of treats knew no bounds.

Lena looked on as Lori moved on her belly, keys in one hand. She crawled to a stuffed bear and smacked it with the keys. Both twins and Lena giggled at that.

The twins were pushing on 8 months old. Everywhere Lena went, people told her how lucky she was. She had money, a home, a good job. It was that cute little American dream people talked about, but those things weren’t the special part.

Her family was her greatest source of pride. her three amazing children, who were conceived with love and were the perfect combination of her and Kara. they were free from all the burdens of either of their parent’s pasts, like doves in flight high above the clouds. The sun would always shine on them, even if Lena had to blow the rain clouds away herself.

Lena was a trillionaire. She could buy anything, nothing in the world was out of reach. She could own a small country if she wanted to. Though all those things that she enjoyed before, cars and expensive wine, fancy suits. All of that couldn’t bring the happiness the Danvers brought her. She was in love with this life.

Before all this, before the kids and Kara, the Luthors were raised to believe money was the only thing that mattered. Love was a false ideal, paling in comparison to the weight riches carried. Lena knew she could be poor, left with only her family beside her, and she would still be happy. Without the Luthor fortune, Lex was just an angry man preaching to the choir.

She wouldn’t raise her children like the Luthors raised her. She would create a chain of love, not one of quid pro quo and deceit. Her children would never think of the world like she did; something to force into fixing, into getting in line.

Lena cringed at the thought of project _non nocere_ , her misguided attempt at controlling humanity. The little humans she created told her nothing was wrong with them, proved it in every giggle at a passing bird or the awe in their eyes when Kara played peek-a-boo. They were the proof to her that you can change the world, put good into it and make a real difference just as well as any politician. They were just as good, If not better, then some person with money on Capitol Hill.

Hatred and cruelty was taught and she would never teach it to her children, no matter what. She would show them that the little things in life could mean the world, that even feeding pigeons at the park could make life meaningful.

Lena continued to watch her children play on the floor. Lyle was crawling to her leg, Lori not far behind. She picked Lyle up, then Lori and held them. it was hard to not be contemplative when your life ends up so far removed from what you once thought it would be.

Every day, she got up in the morning and saw everything she had. Kara would be sleeping still, slow to rise as always. Her mouth would be wide open, her face turned into the pillow. She would walk out and to Zorel’s room, where he would mirror almost exactly his mother’s pose.

Lena would fix the blankets that he inevitably kicked off the bed and walk to the twin’s room. there, Lori would already be up and babbling to herself. Most of her family seemed to take after Kara, as Lyle too was almost always asleep when she walked into the room.

Every morning, like clockwork, her life was like this. Oddly enough, the mundanity of her life brought a happy tear to her eye. It was like the universe was telling her ‘told you everything would work out’.

Lena knew before, she was a sorry person. She had no family, no close friends. It was just her, her company and her poison of choice in a fancy bottle. Now she could look over, to the girl she wanted to share names with and have children with, and never wanted to go back to that game again.

She made a family where there was none before. It feels like they just got started but she and Kara have been married for almost four years, with two sons and a daughter. They were in the fast lane it felt like they were rushing forward into the forever Kara whispered about in her ear when they were young and new to _love_.

Lyle pulled on her hair, Lori still clutching the plastic keys between her small fingers. Lena held them tighter as she thought of the things she wanted to give them.

Lena couldn’t take them to the sun like Kara could, but she could build the ship that would do it. She couldn’t show them how to use their eventual powers like her wife, but she could build the glasses that would ease the sensory overload. She didn’t have their abilities, their potential, but Lena could make sure she gave them everything they would need to use it right.

She could provide plenty of advice, on love or on life in general too. she was confident she could do that. Maybe one day Zorel or the twins would bring someone home or get married. She could tell them that when they find the one who holds the world in a paper cup, to hold onto them.

They live life to its fullest and will bring you luck. If they help you find your mind and put it at ease, you should take em home.

Lena did that once, and only once. Now she owned what lovers owned and would never live alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
